This invention relates to a musical candle which, when lit, will produce a musical sound.
At marriage parties and other gatherings, particularly birthday parties, candles and music are used to create a special mood and atmosphere to fit the occasion. Conventional candles are available in a number of shapes, colors and sizes but do not produce sounds particularly musical sounds. Separate sound production equipment is always required if one wishes to have, in addition to candles, music at a party. Therefore this invention offers a musical candle which produces a musical sound after the candle has been lit, so as to enhance the fun at the occasions.